


Gonna Wanna Tonight

by newtmasislove



Category: Country Music RPF, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Real Person Fiction, Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Actors, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Tags will be updated, country singers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>re-quests need to be given for a one shot<br/>please read the notes in first chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PLEASE READ

**Author's Note:**

> alright, I'm am so sorry. I've been way to busy to work on these. I'm out of school now (I have been for at least 3 weeks) and I can work on things now, but not every day. I play the drums for my school jazz band and I always have to practice, so if anyone wants to become a co-author for my other stories, PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT. I really need some extra help. I wish I can post more, but I am usually busy or tired to write. My writing is not ''good'' but the reason why I started writing is so I can improve, but I still need some help getting there.

I need some co-authors for my other stories: Please Professor, Cinderella, Porn Stars and Actors, I love Him More, and what ever is not done. Please comment if you want to help ouy

the songs that will be used for the one shots are country songs, punk, or pop music.

updates will be soon.

This story can have a co-author too, SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT. Support is needed.

 

inspirations are:

drumming

music

art

instruments

school bands

and anything related to music

 

I'll see you guys later!


	2. Cuddles now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas pouts as Dylan shakes his head.
> 
> "cuddles now!"

Thomas pouts as Dylan shakes his head.

"cuddles now!"

Dylan huffs a laugh, he walks over to Thomas.

"no Thomas"

That's frowns and crossed his arms. He whines softly and looks at Dylan with sad eyes. Dylan gave in, walking to the couch where his boyfriend is and dropping down heavily. He pulled the blonde into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"I love you "

 

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had just spent at least and hour crying, I don't deserve this much pain.


	3. Sports fans Dylmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan is obsessed with sports and doesn't spend enough time with Thomas 
> 
> Also credit to lolitawinchester when we spent times we should've done homework to ramble about this au

  * Dylan is a huge football fan (American football)
  * while dylan watches games all day, Thomas spends all his time in the kitchen cooking stuff for dylan
  *  Thomas misses Dylan because they haven't talked much
  * so Thomas gets a set of lingerie in the colors of Dylan favorite football team 
  * when thomas walks out, he sits beside Dylan and says "do you like it?" Thomas blushes
  * dylan says without looking at Thomas "yeah, but I'm watching a game right now"
  * thomas gets upset and leaves the room to cry
  * dylan hears his little angel cry, he knows he fucked up so he goes to the bedroom and sees Thomas sobbing into a pillow
  * dylan starts to tear up because he broke his husbands heart, he takes Thomas in his arms and hugs him tightly
  * dylan decides to give Thomas a full week of romantic shit
  * *cough* sex*cough*




End file.
